


Welcome to the Service

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Jaeger Testing, No Spoilers, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: It has been many years since Mako has heard the distinct sound of a Jaeger moving.





	Welcome to the Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EurekaArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurekaArcher/gifts), [StrikersInDanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikersInDanger/gifts), [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this, other than a conversation that essentially erupted post Uprising Teaser Trailer release. We went through the entire thing frame by frame and postulated. My brain went places. And here we are.

The new models are far more dexterous than any Jaeger before them. Agile and light, they make use of over a decade of compiled information that has resulted in the most combat ready units to date. They are praised by engineers and technicians alike, held aloft by politicians, and beloved by the people. But none of this matters to their creator. The true test of a Jaeger has yet to be completed and Mako Mori stands flanked by her co-pilot and the only Ranger alive to have co-piloted every single issue ever created from Mark I to Mark V. But Herc will not ride any more. It is a personal choice and if no one else understands, she and Raleigh do and will support him in any and every capacity in which they are able, because no one has worked harder or lost more for the PPDC than Herc Hansen. 

He has made peace with his past enough that he is capable of smiling as he turns to her. “First run,” he says, a rare light in his eyes. “Have the jitters yet?” 

“I do,” Raleigh murmurs from beside her. He rubs his left arm deeply. Mako knows he suffers no physical pain in it any longer, but she keeps his secret. The echoing pain that haunts him even years later, worn like a brand against his skin and sunken deep like a stone in his heart. His soul still bears the tattered, ragged shape that was Yancy long ago. Mako knows it will never heal, not properly. But, Raleigh does not like to talk about it, and outside of the Drift there is much with which to occupy their time and focus. It helps. 

She exhales a little unsteadily, trying to remain a calm center for the more scarred veterans in her life. But she cannot help the thrumming sensation that starts in her gut and sets all her nerves alight, cells vibrating with such intensity, she can taste salt water on her tongue. 

Raleigh drops an arm around her and leans in to give her a half hug, still focused on the shining titan before them. It is too early to give it any personality. It is a metallic beast of impeccable beauty, standing naked in the aged cavern of scramble alley. Devoid of paint or war brands, lacking a name, even if its shape stands tall and familiar before them. A comfort, even as the ache of mourning overtakes them both. Mako can’t be sure in which of them it originates - probably both - but it reverberates between them, thankfully without increasing. 

Leaning into her co-pilot, she gives into a sigh, before tilting her head and smiling brightly at him. 

Raleigh laughs. In her head she can clearly hear, _“This is_ our _house. Only survivors here.”_ Yancy intervenes in the most interesting ways. 

“No,” she tells Herc. “No jitters.” 

“You’re stronger than I am, then.”

“Not stronger,” she disagrees. “Just less experienced.”

Herc laughs loudly and pats her shoulder. Mako isn’t entirely sure what there is to laugh about when so much can go wrong, but she supposes if Herc Hansen can laugh in the face of it, they’re going to be all right. 

Raleigh claps his hands together bracingly. “Let’s get this party started!” 

“Copy that!” comes the voice of the next generation over the intercom. 

“Remember,” Mako tells them. “There is no shame in failure.” 

Raleigh rubs his hand against her lower back in a clear reminder that she should take her own advice. 

Laughter greets them. The light, bright hope of the future. 

“Let’s _**do**_ this!!” 

Mako nods to Tendo. She would trust no one else with something so new, so untried and unmeasured. He smiles encouragingly and swings around in his chair, at home. He looks to his left, where his future successor sits and nods. With a bracing inhale and a quick lick of lips, they’re beginning. 

“Neural handshake strong and holding.” 

It is one long, horrific moment of silence and stillness before the Jaeger moves. A cheer erupts around them and Mako releases a cleansing exhale. 

“Time to loosen those joints,” Herc says into the microphone resting just shy of his cheek. “Move around.” 

It has been many years since Mako has heard the distinct sound of a Jaeger moving. She is not prepared for the sudden well of tears that unfocus her vision. Her throat tightens and her lungs seize. She can hear the sound of a hand meeting a sturdy back and suddenly she can breathe. When she turns to look, Herc and Raleigh are looking at one another. Herc covertly rubs Raleigh’s back then clasps his arm. Raleigh smiles weakly before giving a quick sniff and lifting his head. He clears his throat twice then rocks in his stance, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Raleigh does not hide his scars. They are a part of him and anyone who cannot accept that quickly find themselves with a need to explain their opinion or lack thereof. Mako finds her eyes are drawn to the raised burns. They have long since healed, but remain a lurid red, as if freshly made. She knows, intellectually, that they retain color due to the chemicals in the circuitry suit reacting as they burned into his flesh. The voltage of electricity and the connectivity fluid leaving their mark on him forever. But sometimes, Mako cannot help but think that they retain the color of blood because it is the only way Raleigh can still bleed for Yancy. The only outlet available to him. Sometimes, when she runs her fingers against them, she can still feel Yancy’s pulse. 

“Now that we now she can move,” Raleigh says into his own microphone. “Let’s test her agility.” 

“Do we have _room_ for that?” comes the incredulous response. 

The Jaeger shifts, head turning left and right. It is all very fluid Mako notes. Graceful and natural - as intended. The more natural the motion, the greater the range of motion, and thus the inevitable extension of combat. Or so remains the theory. 

“Try your best,” she tells them. “Anything will help.”

“If you can’t get creative, you’ll never survive real combat,” counters Herc. 

They do not respond for a moment, which leaves the only sound the soft whirring and warm humming of the machine before them. “... _Anything_?” 

“Anything,” she informs them with a nod they cannot see. 

“Okay.” 

“Don’t laugh.” 

The last remaining Ranger pilots from the Great Kaiju War take a moment to bemusedly look at one another. Tendo turns in his chair, but at Raleigh’s shrug turns back around. “Let’s see it!” he challenges. 

The Jaeger takes a half step back and shifts its weight. Mako doesn’t understand the form the Rangers are aiming for, as one leg slides forward, pivoting on a solidly constructed hip joint. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Herc huffs out as the Jaeger begins to sway. 

Raleigh laughs loudly. Mako hasn’t seen him so amused in years. Head thrown back, laughing from his gut as tears collect in his eyes. 

“Oh my God,” Tendo drawls, running a hand over his face as if it can help impair his vision. 

Mako bites her lip and quickly drops a hand over her mouth. 

“Are you _**singing**_?!” Tendo chokes out after a moment. 

“Are we?” 

“I honestly have no idea.” 

“You’re _definitely_ singing,” Herc replies. “Out loud.” 

The flush comes through the visual in Loccent on both faces, but they don’t stop. After a minute or two, Raleigh tilts his head. On her other side, Herc leans back in his stance as if it will help him see better. 

“You know,” Raleigh says. “It’s unconventional, but…”

Herc hums in agreement. “Nicely done!” 

“Tendo, end the test,” Mako directs, warm with the lightness of Raleigh’s amusement and Herc’s approval. 

“Ending test!”

“So…” Mako can tell by the way his grin gets all crooked Raleigh is still struggling to regain his composure. “Maybe we should add dance lessons to their mission prep.” 

Herc rocks back laughing brightly. 

Raleigh joins him and shortly, all of Loccent gives into the relief, if in a slightly hysterical way. 

Mako smiles and hugs her tablet to her chest. She thinks of Stacker and of all they have done and how very proud he would be to see them where they are now. The war will never truly leave any of them. It has left its mark too deeply in everyone. But the fact that they can laugh again. That trillions of dollars of advanced engineering and technology can be tested successfully by something so inherently silly and _human_ is proof enough that they have won the war. 

The Kaiju may very well come again. Statistically, even if they do not, something else, something _worse_ may yet follow. Yet, as long as they retain their humanity, Mako is absolutely certain the human race can never lose.


End file.
